Dieciocho
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: Yaoi. D18. Dino debe convencer a Hibari de no iniciar una guerra, contandole 18 historias.
1. Chapter 1

+++++{-Dieciocho-}+++++

Historias que sólo tienen una misión en común: hacer que el pequeño príncipe se vaya a dormir y ya no desee la guerra.

D18

-Bien, joven Amo. ¿Listo para la siguiente historia?

++++Una noche++++

-Descubrimos a este espía, Hibari-sama. –Dos guardias tenían apresado con fuerza extrema a un hombre de cercanos veinte años. En el trono, había un jovencito de cabellos negros y lacios atributos. La estancia era acogedora, rodeada de cortinas y telas de seda roja. Las columnas eran de un mármol fino y perlado. Las baldosas doradas. El viento de la noche estrellada se llevaba el olor a incienso dulce.

El soberano de la tierra de Rivacio, una montaña perdida en un verde y profundo valle donde todo era vida y humedad. Ríos corrían libres y amorosos rozando los bordes y partes medias de las faldas de aquella principal montaña que le daba frente a toda esa maravilla de la arquitectura natural de planicie.

-¿Qué desea hacer con él, su majestad? –Preguntó el segundo guardia levantando un fuete de color negro.

-Espera. –Ordenó la joven voz. Se levantó, talves tendría diecisiete años. Su figura era delgada, su piel sin marca alguna, cremosamente deliciosa. De mirada inexpresiva, o fría para quien prefiera así la descripción. Sus labios eran líneas delgadas llenas del espirito lozano de la belleza. -¿Por qué viniste aquí? –Le exigió respuesta, bajando los diez escalones con calma hasta quedar frente al supuesto espía.

-Su majestad, no es necesario que hable con escoria como esta. –El guardia le dio un jalón, y la silueta se retorció en su lugar.

-¿Le han golpeado? –Preguntó mirándoles fijamente.

-No teníamos más opción, intentó escapar. –Se intentaron excusar justificadamente, pues era su deber mantener el palacio libre de infractores.

-Déjame ver tu rostro. –Dijo, los guardias vieron que el reo no quería cooperar, entonces, le ayudaron jalándole de la nuca. Sus cabellos eran de un dulce tono color rubio con destellos castaños talves. Y sus ojos, que estaban entrecerrados, eran de un hermoso color pardo, irremediablemente se encontraron con los del pequeño príncipe, rayos de luna contra sus ojos castaños.

Fue un contacto instantáneo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –Repitió. El preso se removió ligeramente, le estaban agarrando con mucha fuerza.

-Quiero hablarte… -Dijo, y le golpearon en la boca, nadie podía hablarle en aquel tono tan personal al soberano.

-Tienes agallas. –Aceptó. La ropa del infractor era gris, pantalones desgastados y camisa de maga corta que dejaba ver un enorme tatuaje, uno bien detallado donde se apreciaba un caballo y llamas con bordes azules y blancos. Una calavera, el soberano se perdía en aquella hechizante marca corporal. –Te escucho. –Mientras, el soberano, tenía una camisa de manga larga pulcra y blanca. Y pantalones en color negro.

-¡Señor, vengo humildemente a pedirle que desista de enviar a sus soldados a la frontera! –Cambió el tono, y ahora suplicaba agachándose exageradamente. -¡Debe saber que no es una decisión sabia! –Le volvieron a golpear.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre cuáles serán mis decisiones?

-¡Su excelencia, eso confirma su rol de espía! –El príncipe le mandó a callar levantando la mano derecha. El rubio se mordió el labio.

-Yo soy soldado. –Dijo después de unos minutos de mutismo. –Mi padre sirvió durante la guerra y sé que esto puede terminar en tragedia porque pasó lo mismo hace veinte años. ¡Se lo suplico, mi rey! ¡Debe recapacitar! –Los guardias deseaban callar al mundano que se atrevía a hablar. Sin embargo, el Rey estaba realmente atento a esa criatura humana tan desesperada.

-Libérenlo. –Ordenó el príncipe dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué? –Inquirieron a absortos por aquel mandado. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

-Háganlo ahora, o los mandaré a decapitar. –Les miró de reojo, su sed de sangre se hizo presente en un segundo eterno, sus subordinados fueron soltando al rubio lentamente. Le quitaron una soga que había estado atando sus muñecas. Se masajeó con alivio. Respiró hondamente y se levantó con cierto dolor. Las costillas habían sido acreedoras a un par de golpes, pero nada serio. –Explícate. –Dijo tomando asiento en su trono, apoyando el codo en el brazo del mueble y su mentón en su mano.

-Sí los envía hacia la frontera norte del país sería más efectivo.

-¿A la espalda de la montaña? Debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

-No, su señoría, en absoluto. He visto algunos montaraces vagar por las calles de esta cuidad, son hábiles busca caminos ocultos de las miradas de los centinelas de su guardia real. Lo sé porque yo también fui uno de ellos al servicio al antiguo rey de Rivacio.

-Dijiste que tu padre sirvió al mío, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Décimo Cavallone. –El príncipe guardó silencio unos segundos.

-No me parece haber escuchado de él, investigaré más tarde. Por lo mientras, sígueme explicando tus teorías. –le dijo mostrando un extraño interés.

-Si… -Murmuró. –Se hincó y dibujo con su dedo un improvisado mapa del valle. –Como todos sabemos, nuestra zona norte da la espalda al borde de montañas que forman este valle. Allí hay una brecha que se pensó nadie descubriría, por eso es que está baja en vigilancia a pesar de todo, y lo que el reino enemigo espera es que envíe todos sus elementos hacia los otros tres puntos. –Señaló uno a uno el este, oeste y sur de Rivacio. –EN sí, esto es muerte segura, piensan acorralarnos.

-La estrategia era, realmente, repeler todo desde aquí. –Aceptó. –usaríamos a todo recurso posible para que nadie se atreviera a llegar al punto de arrinconarnos. –Comentó sorprendido de saberse tan obvio.

-Lo supuse bien. –Dijo dolorosamente. –Su alteza, evite la guerra, debe reconsiderar formar algunas alianzas con pueblos vecinos, las zonas bajas a esta montaña, aunque le parecerán insulsas, son fuente de trabajo y hay excelentes herreros y jóvenes deseosos…

-¿De dónde provienes tú? –le interrumpió.

-Precisamente de uno de esos lugares. –Le contestó sin avergonzarse, es más, mostrando un orgullo que resplandeció con fuerza infernal en sus bellos ojos. Cosa que causó un impacto en el príncipe.

-Dame tu nombre, soldado de débil rango. –Le miró a los ojos.

-Dino Cavallone. –Puso los puños sobre el piso e inclinó la cabeza. –Deseo con toda el alma que pueda reconsiderar sus decisiones. La gente, su gente, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por usted, tómelos en cuenta.

-Te diré algo. –Dino levantó la cabeza, curioso. –Me aburren estas cosas sobre decadencia pre-guerra, haré un trato contigo.

-¡Haré lo que sea!

-Cuéntame cuentos.

-¿Eh? –Se echó para atrás. –Su-Su Alteza ¿Está hablando en serio?

-Claro que si. Tienes una oportunidad de convencerme, sino me agradan tus historias, desataré las fuerzas del ejército hacia el frente de la montaña, en caso contrario, obedeceré tus indicaciones y advertencias. –Dino aún no podía cerrar la boca por la sorpresa. Pero al verse perdido en ese mar de agua plata, accedió apuntándose con el dedo pulgar.

-¡Soy el mejor cuenta cuentos de donde vengo, mi señor! –Mentira, pero sí un chance se le daba… no podía negarse, nada se le puede negar al Rey.

-Empiezas hoy. –Sonrió de lado. Y aquel gesto penetró en el corazón del rubio.

**+++++{Primer Cuento}+++++**

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde empezar? –Dino se había bañado, cambiado y perfumado, y aunque tuviese unas esposas sobre las manos y los ojos de los guardias fijos en él, se portaba de lo más tranquilo, daría su mejor esfuerzo. Ambos, príncipe y reo, con ropas blancas y cómodas. Estaban en una sala donde todo el piso estaba conformado por almohadas de colores oscuros. Había un centro de mesa con un cesto de variada fruta, de hermoso y apetitoso color.

Hibari se acomodó frente a Dino, separados por dos metros.

-Que sea entretenido. –Apiló almohadas para acostarse y poder verle de reojo.

-¿Sabes de dónde vienen las manzanas? –Hibari enarcó una ceja. –No, ya sé que piensa que se dan en los árboles, pero para que se dé por enterado, las manzanas antes crecían en el agua y eran blancas como la leche…

**El Canto De Un Tritón**

**Pareja: Kurogane x Fay**

"En una ocasión me encontré con un mercader, de buen gesto y generosas facciones regordetas. Con gran trabajo estaba subiendo la colina para llegar a su nuevo local, me ofrecí a ayudarle, el se negó en primer término, pero como soy algo terco le gané. Cuando por fin llegamos al punto deseado dejé la carreta a un lado, y me quedé babeando cuando vi tanta manzana deliciosa junta.

"-Toma una… -Me ofreció en son de recompensa, y mi mirada se encontró con algo muy particular. Una pequeña esfera blanquecina. Le miré curioso y le tomé, estaba en medio de todo aquel montón. Cuando la vi detenidamente, me quedé pasmado por descubrirla: una manzana blanca, en su totalidad. Le pregunté cómo era eso posible, el viejito se echó a reír y supe lo siguiente.

"Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, en una aldea lejana a Rivacio, existió un samurái, uno tan fuerte y temible como un relámpago en la oscuridad infinita de la habitación de un niño. Sus cabellos eran como el ébano negro, fuertes cerdas de alocados y picudos límites, cortos sin duda. Y sus ojos eran canicas de colores vino.

"Dicen, que su piel era morena, cual arena de los ríos azules. Y que su mentón dejaba conocer su poder. Un día, ese increíble samurái se encontró con algo sumamente curioso: una persona desmayada…

Hibari bostezó. Y Dino respiró hondo tomando una manzana.

"El desconocido moribundo emitía palabras incoherentes. El samurái se acercó y se hincó para oírle, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que sus cabellos eran suaves y de un color dulce como la vainilla.

"-Agua… -Susurró la criatura. El samurái enarcó una ceja, miró a su costado y no dudó un segundo, cargó al desconocido rubio con una sola mano y lo lanzó al rió.

"El rubio despertó terriblemente asustado. ¿Dije que era riachuelo? El agua corría sin peligrosidad alguna. Así que el rubio con sólo ponerse de rodillas logró salir del agua. El samurái y el rubio cruzaron miradas, el último tenía la piel pálida, tan blanca como la leche, sin ninguna cicatriz. Y su ojo, pues cabría de prudente agregar que uno de sus ojos estaba con un parche color negro, era de un precioso color dorado, tan escandaloso como el oro mismo.

"-¿Querías agua, no? Allí la tienes. –Se sentó en una piedra plana que estaba cerca cruzado de brazos. El rubio siguió mirándole expectante, pero segundos después, comenzó a beber desesperadamente.

"Cuando hubo terminado, el rubio se levantó y salió del riachuelo. Un puente de madera estaba cerca de allí, varios árboles mecían sus ramas para susurrar con el viento.

-"Gracias… -Dijo el rubio. El samurái chasqueó su lengua y se quería ir. Pero fue detenido por aquella menuda y tersa mano hecha en seda blanca.

"-No hice algo en especial. –El samurái era mucho más alto que el rubio.

"-Quiero agradecerle a mi salvador. –Su voz era juguetona e inocente. Le sonrió y el gesto le agradó al samurái.

"-No parece que traigas algo de valor, además sólo te aventé al rió. –Se encogió de hombros. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

"-Toma. –Extendió su mano y la estrechó con la del moreno. "-Es una semilla blanca, cuando tu salud esté en problemas plántala en las arenas del fondo de un rió.

"-¿Y qué hago después?

"-Cuídala, te dará lo que más deseas desde el fondo de tu corazón. –Y después desapareció entre el sendero serpenteante. El samurái miró de nuevo la semilla, ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podría causarle alguna dicha?

"Enrolló sus dedos alrededor de ella e iba a lanzarla, la noche ya se había cernido sobre el verde campo, y un viento frío le azotó la cara. Decidió regresar a su casa y guardó la semilla en su hakama.

"Pasaron los días, y una tarde, el samurái se comenzó a sentir muy enfermo. Parecía una maldición. Estaba decidido a partir en la próxima guerra que amenazaba su aldea natal, pues ahora vivía en otro lugar, pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba débil. Y entonces recordó las palabras del rubio. Tras pensarlo mucho, y de veras mucho, fue al rió donde había conocido al rubio de ojo dorado. Hundió sus pies en el agua dulce, se inclinó y escarbo un palmo, no fue muy difícil el agua pasaba por mero trámite, la corriente tardaría en llevarse la semilla… escarbó más hondo, si ya estaba haciendo el ridículo pues tendría que hacerlo completo.

"Y ahora que lo pensaba, no le había preguntado al viajero cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, calculó el tiempo que llevaba el crecimiento normal de una planta y suspiró hondamente. Regresó a casa y al día siguiente se apareció de nuevo en ese lugar. Recordó el lugar exacto, miró un par de veces y no había nada. Pero se preocupó, había varios peces intentando bordearla para poder excavar, el samurái les asustó lanzando certeras piedras.

"El samurái tejió una red ingeniosa, y luego una canasta, la puso sobre la semilla plantada y fue cuidándola durante una semana completa. Al paso de los días, le era menos difícil, su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar vigor, pero aún no se sentía completo. Pasó un mes, y cuando ya se estaba hartando y su curiosidad menguando, dijo que aquella tarde sería la última que pasaría en aquel rió.

"Llegó a paso cansado. Respiró el aire limpio de la mañana bañada en roció virgen. Fue hasta donde estaba la canasta, se metió al agua y al levantarla se quedó con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

"En aquel cuenco había aparecido un niño, una pequeña criatura de cabellos color vainilla y piel tersa seda. El infante dormía dentro del agua, el samurái no sabía qué hacer, se quedó contemplándole con veneración, le recordaba al viajero, pero este pequeño niño le simbolizaba algo de sumo interés, algo que le robó el corazón de inmediato, y talves fue la idea de que su esfuerzo no había sido completamente en vano, además de que siempre, y cabe remarcar, siempre había deseado tener un hijo. Su esposa había muerto antes de dar a luz, y el producto de aquel amor se fue a la madre tierra.

"El moreno quiso sacarle, pero no sabía qué iba a pasar, si el niño estaba tan tranquilo adentro del rió talves moriría en cuanto le sacase. No pudo resistir la tentación, el brillante espejo y el reflejo del sol sobre el niño le aumentaba el valor alucinante, le tocó la mejilla, que para su sorpresa era cálida y muy suave. En ello, el infante despertó. Abrió poco a poco esos ojitos de lucero y se encontró con la imagen del samurái. Jamás había visto semejante tonalidad en una mirada, era como si el espejo del cielo hubiera sido cortado en dos zafiros preciosos para ser colocados en aquellas cuencas como las ventanas de su alma. Algo, como eco profundo, resonaba en el alma del moreno, sentía una paz y un amor inexplicable, el sol brillaba con fuerza, sus cabellos parecían ser hilos vainilla meciéndose al viento. El niño sonrió, y se fue sentando, su cuerpecito estaba desnudo y el agua terminó por llegarle arriba de la cintura. Le extendió los brazos al samurái mientras apretaba sus manitas y las abría. El moreno dudó por unos segundos, pero al recibir una mirada curiosa y un fruncimiento de labios por parte del menor, respiró hondamente y le sacó de las aguas. Se lo puso en el pecho y le cubrió con sus ropas, el niño se acurrucó y sus manitas se fueron a su pecho, estaba obviamente húmero pero entró en calor en sólo instantes. Miró de nuevo al agua, y se encontró con una cuna echa de raíces que nacían de las arenas, y aún adentro, había pequeñas esferas blancas, como botones de flor. Le puso la canasta de nuevo sobre ella.

"Así, el samurái se quedó con el pequeño niño. Todos los días en las mañanas iban al lugar de nacimiento para vigilar aquel pequeño árbol que creció en medio del agua. El pequeño rubio de ojos azules se crió al temple de una educación sabia, algo estricta y amorosa. El samurái le presentó como su hijo, y nadie pareció creerle, poco le importó. Pronto, tanto la semilla como el niño fueron creciendo.

"El amor entre los dos se hacía cada día más tangible. ¿Ya le dije el nombre del niño?

Hibari movió la cabeza en sentido negativo.

"Ah, pues se llamó Yui… pasaron algunos años, y el samurái se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era con algo tan simple, pero había algo oscuro creciendo dentro de él, el amor que siempre había considerado paternal, se estaba torciendo poco a poco, no soportaba que Yui jugara con los demás niños, lo sobreprotegía porque algunos le maltrataban por su sin igual color de piel y ojos. Al poco rato, se comenzaron a quedar solos. El joven Yui, que había crecido más rápido que un niño normal, tendría más o menos quince años, pero era comprensivo y amoroso. El samurái se recriminó por ser tan cruel, y en una noche de luna llena, fue al rió, el pequeño árbol daba vida a una fruta extraña de color blanco y dulce sabor, uno por día, sólo con eso alimentaba a Yui, pues otro alimento le causaba enfermedad, la recogió y estaba decidido a regresar a casa para poder decirle la verdad a su hijo. De repente, una anciana aparecía al borde de una curva. El samurái escondió la fruta y fue a su encuentro, haciéndole saber claramente que era peligroso vagar por aquel rumbo a esas horas. La anciana negó, y dijo que debía encontrar a un médico pronto, su pequeña nietecita estaba agonizando, había comido algo contaminado y por no tratarle ahora se acercaba su muerte, el moreno vio la desesperación en aquella ancianita.

"Y recordó las palabras del viajero, si su salud había sido recuperada por tener a un hijo, ahora sabía la tristeza que debería sentirse al perderlo, el samurái le entregó la fruta blanca, diciéndole que con ello su hijita debería mejorar. La anciana veneró con lágrimas sinceras y fue a su destino.

"Se preocupó. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder darle de comer a Yui, se golpeó en la cabeza y se puso a entrenar como loco, deseaba que su teoría no estuviese equivocada, deseo que la niña se salvase, pero ahora tenía un dolor en el pecho que le carcomía el corazón y le pesaba en el ama. En ello, Yui llegó. Le suplicó que no se lamentase, mañana sería otro día.

"Entonces, la anciana volvió, con su nieta sana y llena de rubor joven en sus mejillas, no sabía cómo agradecerle al samurái por tan buena obra, Yui contempló aquello con mucha felicidad. El padre guardó su amor, no le haría bien a nadie. O eso pensó hasta que una tarde, Yui le confesó a él su amor.

"Amos amores fueron correspondidos y fusionados en un solo cuerpo, enfermo talves, pero el amor nunca ha sido moral, mucho menos ético, sino fuera así, todos querríamos pero nunca amaríamos.

"En el tiempo es inevitable que se sepan las cosas, la fruta fue codiciada, y llegó el rumor de que la emperatriz estaba muy enferma. Pero el samurái no quiso seguir haciendo pasar hambre a su amado, entonces, en un arranque de egoísmo, intentó escapar, le dijo a su hijo que debían irse juntos lo más pronto posible, Yui protestó, diciendo que él estaría bien. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de oscura devoción terminó por devorar al samurái, fue a donde estaba el árbol y le intentó arrancar, Yui le intentó persuadir con todas las ganas del mundo, incluso terminaron forcejeando, y el samurái terminó por herir al ser que más amaba. La sangre del inocente Yui fue derramada a las raíces del árbol blanco. De inmediato, el rio se secó por completo, el árbol y los frutos perdieron sus colores originales, el tronco se volvió color tierra y la fruta se volvió carmín.

"Su hijo ya no podía comer eso, la fruta blanca tenía poderes de curación, pero la roja sólo le terminaría de matar, su hijo se lo dijo, entonces, de sus ropas ensangrentadas, el rubio le entregó la última fruta blanca, le rogó que se la entregase a la emperatriz, ya que ella era muy importante para todo el país, no como él que era solo importante para el samurái, el egoísmo tuvo que ser transmutado en una tragedia egoísta. El padre se negó, pero su hijo le hizo ver la realidad, aunque él comiese la última, el fruto blanco ya no existía, por lo tanto, algún día iba a morir, y esa muerte iba a ser más cruel que la presente.

"Con el alma y cuerpo destrozados, no tuvo mas remedio que entregar la última voluntad de Yui. La gobernante se salvó. El país se regodeó en la dicha.

"El pobre y dolido padre regresó al rió seco. Había enterrado el cuerpo de su hijo al pie del árbol, y ahora, que ya nada tenía valor, con su mano vuelta filo sacó su propio corazón y lo lanzó a las raíces, dejando caer su cuerpo inerte a las faldas del tronco… es por eso que las manzanas tienen forma de corazón cuando las partes por la mitad, y son cóncavas por dentro porque tienen cunas dentro de ellas.

-Fue patético. –Comentó Hibari que estaba a un metro de Dino.

-Yo no lo creo así. –Sonrió de lado. –El amor puede ser enfermo o desesperado, y eso puede que esté mal, pero la idea que no quiero que usted pierda de vista es que el egoísmo puede ser mortal. Y el capricho nace de eso. Yui sabía que tarde o temprano su secreto se iba a descubrir, pero aún así enfrentó su destino amando hasta que se volvió loco.

-¿Tú que hubieras hecho?

-Humm, probablemente lo mismo. –Se echó a reír. –Pero hubiera acatado los deseos del amor de mi vida. Sería bueno que siempre existiera un amante prudente en una relación de dos. Y en ella, el hijo era el sabio.

-Hablas demasiado.

-Ese es mi trabajo, mi señor.

-¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Me contarás como nacieron las aves?

-Nop, la historia del samurái no es nada comparado con la Luna de Media Noche. –Hibari, que en toda la primera historia había mostrado un infinito interés (Que ocultaba con sus palabras) retomaba el filo de la curiosidad. –Es una historia de un dragón que se enamoró de un humano… pero eso lo dejaremos para mañana.

*Día siguiente*

Dino había sido instalado en una habitación individual, custodiada por guardias las veinticuatro horas del día. El rubio despertó y se estiró aún estando en la cama. El sol entraba por aquella ventana en forma de triangulo. El aire estaba impregnado de un olor a yerba húmeda, se levantó y miró hacia abajo, pues estaba en una de las altas torres del castillo, y se encontró con una imagen divina, el príncipe estaba practicando tiro con arco con ropas japonesas en el jardín.

El rubio decidió apresurarse y vestirse para ir a verle, los guardias se mostraban recelosos pero incluso debían acceder a ciertas peticiones del cuentacuentos. Bajaron al patio, un kiosco estaba cerca de una hermosa fuente. El pasto estaba recién cortado, los árboles adornaban los pasillos. Los caminos eran de mármol y blancos.

Un círculo hecho en paja y pintado varias líneas rojas con un enorme punto en el centro, era el blanco del príncipe Hibari. Se notaba la seriedad y la decisión. Hibari tenía el hombro y parte del torso descubierto. Dino se cubrió la boca y desvió la mirada.

El príncipe lanzó el disparo, dando casi justo en el blanco.

-Estás desconcentrado. –Dijo Dino acercándose. –Parece que algo nubla tu juicio a la hora de soltar el disparo. –Los guardianes se pusieron a distancia prudente y le dejaron avanzar.

-¿Sabes tirar? –Le preguntó sin verlo. ¿Aquello era un sonrojo? Dino tomó el arco y una flecha, se acomodó en la posición correcta y mirando fijamente al blanco la lanzó.

-En el centro. –Comentó Hibari retomando su arco. –Lo haces parecer fácil. –Le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Es que debe poner el corazón en la bala, mi señor. –Le respondió cortésmente.

-Enséñame.

El mayor se puso detrás de él, le ayudó a sostener el arco y a acomodar la flecha, sus respiraciones se fueron juntando y ambos la tornaron en una sola. Sus cuerpos sentían los latidos acompasados de sus corazones. Sus pulsos marcharon como uno mismo después de unos segundos. La mejilla del rubio contra la del moreno.

-Debes tranquilizarte, así. Piensa que envías parte de ti en la punta de la flecha. –El príncipe estaba nervioso, pero poco lo demostró. Y disparó, dando en el punto exacto. Hibari ensanchó una sonrisa. –Es usted excelente, lo hizo usted solo. –Puso las manos en su cintura y le sonrió.

-Lo sé. –Aceptó engreídamente, cosa que le causó una risita divertida al rubio. -¿Me contarás la siguiente historia?

-Pero si ni siquiera han pasado quince horas desde que le conté el primero, debe ser paciente su majestad.

-Creí que el que tenía urgencia eras tú. –Masculló subiéndose la manga de su ropa.

-Sip, pero por ahora serán tiempos de paz, tranquilidad antes de la tormenta. –levantó el dedo índice. –Eso me recuerda, existió un poderoso dragón de nombre Regethiel, dicen que sus fauces eran tan enormes que podía caber dos caballos en ella. –Hibari le miró con interés. –Pero ese es el resumen. –Dijo pícaramente. –Esta noche le diré todo con lujo de detalles.

-¿Podré hacerte preguntas mientras lo cuentas? La otra noche me quedé con dudas.

-¿Sobre? –El príncipe le miró fijamente por unos segundos y después desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué hablaste de aquel amor prohibido con tanta facilidad? Una persona común no acepta ese tipo de relaciones a menos de que lo haya pensado tener una vez.

-Sabias conjeturas, su alteza. –Inclinó la cabeza. –Pero ya tiene la respuesta a eso. –Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle al oído. –Si el querer nunca trasciende las barreras de lo moral o ético nunca será considerado amor. En eso creo porque realmente lo sé posible.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien de tu mismo sexo? –inquirió algo sorprendido. Dino se sorprendió ligeramente, se atrevió de tocarle suavemente la cabeza.

-Aún no lo sé, pero en cuanto esté seguro, usted será el primero en saberlo.

Llegó la noche.

**+++++{Segundo Cuento}+++++**

"Cuando era niño, encontré una estatuilla de dragón en color plata con ojos rojos como rubíes. Le pregunté a mí abuela cómo habían obtenido algo tan valioso, me respondió que provenía de una dinastía extinta de una rama de la familia. Eran guardianes de unas criaturas mágicas de hermosas y tenebrosas alas negras, los de sangre más antigua.

"Y me contó algo…

**Luna De Media Noche.**

**Pareja: Yamamoto x Gokudera.**

"Era un pueblo en medio del desierto. Las casas eran de redondos techos y de blancos colores. El pegaba de lleno en los días, y en las noches el frío era devastador. Tenían un pozo, el único cabe especial mención, con el que siempre contaban para abastecer sus necesidades de agua, todos vivían contentos y apartados del resto de las demás aldeas.

"Pero un día, el pozo se secó. Esto simbolizó una histeria inmediata. Decidieron enviar a su guerrero de más confianza, un joven y fuerte chico de cercanos veinte años. Sus cabellos eran negros, como el ónix. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color chocolate, y su piel era morena como la arena oscura. De sonrisa y gesto amable, era adorado por todos en el pueblo.

"Su misión consistía en viajar e ir al corazón de la montaña de Netirá, de allí nacía el agua, y descubrir la causa para erradicar la sequía, debía ser certero y pronto. Emprendió viaje inmediatamente, todas las esperanzas se vertieron en sus lozanos hombros. Con su excelente condición física, logró recorrer grandes distancias en menos tiempo del que le habría tomado a un ser normal.

"La naturaleza, que aún pudo ser verde en un punto, estaba muriendo. La montaña se había vuelto oscura y con senderos peligrosos había tornado sus fronteras. Podía ser una bruja quien maldijera el lugar por un amorío mal correspondido. El canto de las aves no existía, el árbol hermano del arbusto estaba seco y sin hojas. Las sonrisas de los animales terrestres habían caído en cicatrices profundas en las entrañas de la tierra árida. El agua había dejado de correr, se apresuró al mismo lugar donde hace tantísimos años su padre le había enseñado a venerar. La fuente de la vida. La vida propia y de la gente que amaba. Una cueva, como pudo creó una precaria antorcha, nunca había recorrido al fuego en aquel lugar, pero este era un tiempo tenebroso. La gruta se extendió varios metros hacia abajo. El moreno respiró con cierto alivio, las paredes… aún había humedad sobre ellas. Eso sólo podría significar una cosa. Esperanza. Se secó el sudor de la preocupación y siguió intuitivamente su camino. Una ráfaga de aire rebanó la llama viva. Le llamó la atención, allí el sendero se rompía en dos, la derecha era el indicado, pero la izquierda…

"Minutos después el camino se volvió más estrecho. Tuvo que caminar de costado determinada distancia entre la espesa negrura de la cueva. La antorcha fenecía. Se comenzó a arrepentir de haber seguido su curiosidad, pero escuchó un gruñido a lo lejos, y otra ráfaga de viento se hizo presente ante sus jóvenes miembros engarrotados por el frío. Viro la vista ¿Debía regresar?

"Siguió el mismo camino. Entonces, al doblar por una enorme piedra y al esquivar un derrumbe pequeño que entorpeció sus pasos, llegó a una cavidad cóncava. Se decepcionó, pero sacudió la cabeza, el aire venía de algún lado, miró a ambos lados, levantó la débil llama y entró una abertura a la derecha de aquella cavidad, una lo suficientemente ancha para que una persona, arrastras, pudiera acceder. Subió hábilmente y fue empujando el fuego para iluminarse, más humedad, pero las piedras, extrañamente, estaban calientes. De esa especie de calor que emite un cuerpo vivo.

"Su alivio fue enorme cuando salió. Una enorme gracia fue tener al astro rey golpeándole la cara. Por descuido terminó en el suelo, que para su sorpresa era suave. Respiró tranquilamente y se levantó, lo que había entre sus dedos, aferrados a la tierra, era pasto, verde y lleno de rocío. El moreno emitió un sonido de alegría.

"Pero de repente fue golpeado por algo enorme.

"-¿Qué haces aquí? –le llamó una bestial voz. El moreno había chocado contra la piedra.

"-Auch. –Se sobó con cuidado.

"-¡Contesta!

"-Ya voy, ya voy. –Respondía en medio de una sonrisa que mantenía sus ojos chocolate cerrados. Pero en cuanto observó a la criatura que la había golpeado, casi se le rompe la mandíbula. -¡¿Un dragón?

"-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas al hada de los dientes y la leche? –Un bello animal místico y milenario se regodeaba en su burla. De un puro color plata. Tan precioso y glorioso como sus bellos ojos esmeralda ácido. De enormes alas de pulcras cualidades increíbles. Sus garras eran de platino puro. Sus enormes fauces parecían reír con la blancura de una dentadura de perla insólita. Diez metros de altura, talves.

"-No-No es eso… -Murmuró mientras seguía sentado, azotado por el asombro. –Pero… -El dragón movió su enorme cola. Con eso le había golpeado.

"-Lárgate. –Ordenó dándose la vuelta. –No soporto a los humanos. –Fue lo que le dijo. Pero el moreno recordó a qué había llegado a allí. Detuvo al dragón y no cedió ante su terquedad, pues la misión que estaba en sus manos era muy importante, así que aguantó las torturas y desplantes de la fina criatura mortífera.

"El dragón de color plata fue cruel en todo ese tiempo.

Hibari enarcó una ceja.

-El guerrero permaneció allí dos días. –Contestó Dino. –Algo en su corazón le decía que aquel bello animal estaba relacionado con la decadencia que rodeaba a la montaña, pero que extrañamente mantenía vivo y fresco el interior de ese lugar. Pues sólo donde el dragón tocaba estaba vivo. La pequeña abertura donde había llegado el moreno era la única entrada para humanos, el cielo brillaba sobre sus cabezas, el dragón sobrevolaba esa zona, pero nunca desaparecía. Algo parecía atarlo a ese punto.

"La desesperación del guerrero se hizo tangible a la mañana siguiente. Su corazón se oprimía con fuerza. Estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo. Decidió retirarse. Pero en un momento de mutismo total, el dragón destruyo la puerta.

"-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? Debo volver. Si no me quieres ayudar encontraré la solución yo mismo. –La enorme cola plateada se plantó enfrente del moreno.

"-No puedo ayudarte. –Respondió en un tono amargo.

"-Eso podrías haberlo hecho antes. –Se echó a reír. –Ahora, sácame de aquí. No creo que me quieras tener de comida, ni siquiera alcanzaría para taparte una muela.

"No como porquerías. –La tarde transcurrió así. El moreno terminó por contarle, con lujo de detalle, gran parte de su vida. El dragón, echado sobre el césped, escuchó. –Nunca había llegado un humano.

"-Solíamos venir muchos, el raro aquí eres tú. –Le dijo dándole una palmada en la enorme garra. La actitud relajada y llevadera del moreno despertó curiosidad en la bestia. El dragón veló el sueño del humano y fue al único lago que quedaba. –Ese es la fuente ¿verdad?

"El dragón plateado asintió lentamente.

"-Cuando llegué todo estaba muriendo. Uno de los míos estaba destruyendo este lugar, lo detuve y maté. Me di cuenta que este, el centro de la montaña, permaneció intacto después de que me dormí en el suelo. Pero al querer marcharme todo moría.

"-¡Entonces!

"-No puedo irme de aquí, estoy encadenado.

"-Eres alguien muy amable. –Le sonrió sinceramente. El dragón se conmocionó.

"-¿Qué es lo que te da esa idea tan estúpida? –Quiso saber.

"-Si fueras cualquier dragón hubieras abandonado la montaña a su suerte. –Respondió. El alma del dragón por primera vez se sintió tranquila y llena de una luz extraña. Su hogar estaba lejos de allí, y anhelaba regresar, pero era como decía el joven, él no era cualquier dragón. –Oye, dragón, necesito regresar a la cueva, talves exista algo que impida que el agua llegue a mi aldea. ¿Entiendes que debo volver? Prometo volver, pero primero debo resolver este problema.

"-Talves sepa la solución. –Dijo en un murmuro. La devoción por obtener una nueva esperanza floreció en los lozanos ojos del moreno.

"-¿Qué es? –Pidió la información con una tremenda cara de dicha. -¡No importa cuan difícil sea! ¡Haré lo que esté en mis manos!

"-Mata este cuerpo. –El guerrero se volvió de piedra.

"-¿Qu-Qué? –La solución le había congelado la sangre. –No puedo. –Alegó sin pensar. El dragón no le dio más explicaciones, sólo se justificó.

"-Mata este cuerpo. –Repitió. –Yo no quiero vivir atado a un lugar que aún necesita más vida. –Hizo una pausa. –Si lo haces mi sangre y cuerpo se fusionarán con la montaña. Si temes por mí, o es que un dolor o pena recorre tu mente mortal, descuida, mi alma te encontrará y te matará si no cumples con tu promesa. –Fue entonces que le propuso un trato.

"Tomo dos días más que el guerrero tomara una decisión. Sus ojeras eran terribles. No podía cometer semejante atrocidad. Un debate duro y sin posibilidad ética. Su pueblo o el dragón. La vida de la aldea o la vida de un legendario ser.

"Pero su desesperación trasmutó en una tragedia típica. El dragón murió en el pasto. La verdad se escurrió en ese momento. La verdad que carcomió el alma de ese humano. La verdad era que el dragón estaba destinado a morir ese día. No había marcha atrás. No había solución para ese destino. El guerrero observó que la montaña se bañó en luz. El bello animal se desintegraba en partículas luminosas y se esparció en cada rincón. Y la naturaleza comenzó a emerger como un barajeo de cartas. Las lágrimas del guerrero se fundieron con el cuerpo inerte de la bestia. El agua renació. Las aves fueron las primeras en cantar de alegría.

-¿Por qué pedir la muerte, si de cualquier forma, iba a llegar? –Preguntó el príncipe. Dino le miró tiernamente.

-Cuando uno se siente acompañado por primera vez en la vida, desea seguir vivo, y eso es algo que va en contra del flujo, y para el dragón, probablemente, la llegada de aquel humano simbolizó su último lazo con el mundo terrenal, por eso, en clemencia oculta, pidió un último deseo. Pero el guerrero no lo concedió y por ello se condenó a vagar ausentemente hasta llegar a su hogar.

"Donde todos estaban felices. Le alabaron y cantaron con festines y felicitaciones. Pero el guerrero estaba triste. Se sumió en un dolor incalculable, la culpa de no corresponder una amistad casi le destruye.

"Y digo casi, porque… una noche, después de tantas solitarias, alguien llegó a su puerta. Tocó insistentemente, a pesar de que el moreno deseaba quedarse solo para siempre, como su amigo dragón había hecho, no pudo, la visita era lastimeramente terca… esa palabra taladró la mente del guerrero, se levantó de golpe y fue a la puerta, y al abrirla se quedo boquiabierto.

"-Vine a matarte, faltaste a tu promesa, estúpido guerrero de pacotilla. –Un chico de aproximados quince años. De piel cremosamente blanca. Aceitunados ojos y cabellos como rayos de luna era su visita. El moreno se quedó embobado por la belleza de ese hombre, y no dudó en abrazarle y hacerle caer al suelo…

-¿Y? –preguntó el príncipe Hibari, expectante. -¿Qué pasó?

-Ejemp. –El cuentacuentos se aclaró la garganta. –Después de una ajetreada discusión, pues… pasaron cosas de adultos. –El príncipe le miró inconforme. –Talves en la próxima historia le sea más específico. –Dijo cruzando los dedos, índice y corazón, sin que viera el monarca.

"El dragón había muerto, ciertamente, pero como había dicho que su alma no moría… renació en un humano con la edad que él deseaba. Aunque suene absurdo, pero así fue. La carne y sangre de la bestia se vertió en la montaña, lejos de allí, pero el alma deseaba estar con aquel joven de ojos castaños que le había dado la primera señal de amistad, quiso ser realmente libre, había aborrecido a los humanos porque en realidad los envidiaba, deseaba con todo su ser poder correr en dos piernas, sufrir y llorar como un humano ¿Y porqué no? También quería enamorarse como idiota. Buscaría la vida mortal con tal ahínco que hundiría al guerrero en su búsqueda si fuese necesario, lo que el alma del peli plata no sabía era que se terminaría enamorando de aquel que le sonrió por primera vez.

"Porque, aunque el guerrero no lo iba a admitir, realmente fue salvado por aquella sonrisa honesta y el carisma cálido y suave de su personalidad. Una amistad que se forjó, talves, en poco tiempo pero que fue tan sólida y diferente a lo normal que fue la semilla necesaria para un amor lentamente correspondido.

-¿Hubo noche de bodas? –Rió de lado el príncipe. Dino correspondió la sonrisa.

-Sip, y tuvieron dos o tres hijos. –Eso desconcertó al oji plata. -¿Qué?

-Nada. –Viró la vista. –Tengo sueño. –Bostezó.

-Ya lo noté. –Se levantó e hizo una reverencia. –Debe descansar, su alteza, pero –Levantó su dedo índice y le guiñó el ojo derecho. –No duerma mucho, porque sino le podría pasar como al Rey Byakuran. –Más curiosidad plantada. –Qué por tanto contar ovejas, se sumió en un sueño tan profundo que le costó doce días despertar. Pero le diré todos los detalles que pida, la próxima noche. –Le sonrió. Y el príncipe se sonrojó sin que el cuentacuentos… se diera cuenta. (?)


	2. Chapter 2

*Amaneció*

El príncipe Hibari abría los ojos con lentitud. Las cortinas recién se habían levantado, el sol apenas comenzaba a atravesarse en el horizonte. Se talló ambos ojos con flojera y se estiró. Miró por la amplia ventana que daba a su balcón favorito. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa engreída. Hoy era el tercer día de prueba. Se preguntaba con qué artimañas… con qué cuentos saldría ésta noche. Pero primero tenía que encargarse de sus propios asuntos.

Desayunó sólo como un rey podría hacerlo, lleno de variedades y deliciosos sabores hasta hartarse.

−¿Qué le sirven de comer al cuentacuentos? –preguntó limpiándose el borde de los labios con una servilleta.

−Lo mismo que a sus demás sirvientes, mi señor. –Contestó una jovencita de cabellos castaños.

−Ya veo… que para la tarde venga a comer conmigo. –La muchachita se sorprendió.

−Co-Como ordene, su majestad. –Después de eso, Hibari se fue a su biblioteca. Estudió los planos de toda la montaña. Guardó un par de hojas en su ropa, miró el retrato de la familia Real. Subió al segundo nivel de la extensa librería, el sol avanzaba.

Rebuscaba a Décimo Cavallone.

Horas después. Dino estaba en su habitación revisando un par de cosas que recién le habían hecho llegar, como ropas nuevas, sencillas pero muy cómodas, y un par de libros.

−Ah, tiene muy buen gusto su alteza. –lanzó una risita. Acomodó las cosas y se dirigió a la ventana. La belleza del valle, que se extendía frente a él, era indescriptible. El hermoso rio de **Servec** serpenteaba a la izquierda de la montaña y se perdía a la vista en el horizonte de los verdes pastizales.

Una leve sombra de pesar le recorrió los ojos, respiró hondamente, estaba allí para cumplir un trabajo, y lo iba a terminar con éxito. De su pantalón sacó una pequeña fotografía, una arrugada y casi sin color. En ella estaban dos personas, dos hombres para especificar un poco más, los dos de joven pero sabia edad, el primero de cabellos negros, largos hasta la base del cuello y ligeramente ondulados, mientras que los del otro eran de un color vainilla ceniciento, y poseía unos rasgados ojos color claro. La mirada del moreno se denotaba astuta y fiera, mientras que la del segundo era lobuna y certeramente asesina.

−Tercera historia y ya me siento extraño –Murmuró bajito recuperando el aplomo.

A la hora de la comida, Dino se sentía algo cohibido.

−¿Algo mal? –Preguntaba el príncipe dando un sorbo a una elegante copa de vino, el mantel era totalmente blanco y había un enorme florero con rosas blancas y frescas.

−Creo que usted es muy joven para tomar ese tipo de bebidas, su alteza, pero es sólo un comentario que bien no vale la pena tomar en cuenta, le ruego disculpe el atrevimiento. –Reverenció levemente con la cabeza. El moreno guardó silencio por unos momentos, y llamó a la misma jovencita que se encargaba de todas sus comidas.

−Desde ahora no servirán nada de licor en mi mesa ¿Entendido?

−Si, su majestad. –Reverenció la mujercita. Dino se quedó sorprendido.

−¿Qué? –Inquirió Hibari.

−No, no es nada. –Le sonrió cálidamente. Y comenzó a comer con gusto. Hibari poco lo expresó, pero descubrió que era ameno tener a alguien haciéndole compañía a esa hora. Cuando hubieron acabado, llegó un pequeño postre, malvaviscos en color blanco. –Ah, me encantan. –Murmuró devorando un par rápidamente. –El gesto no pasó desapercibido al joven príncipe.

−Dime, cuentacuentos, ¿De qué va la tercera historia? –El rubio meditó unos segundos.

−Hummm. Los dulces son algo de lo que no se debe abusar nunca. El Rey Byakuran lo sabía, pero aún así toda una tarde se la pasó comiendo postres como éste. –Agarró un bombón.

Llegó la noche.

**++++{Tercer Cuento}++++**

−Entonces, el Rey, tenía tanta azúcar corriendo por sus venas que no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta muy entrada la noche. Su desesperación había crecido a tal punto que optó por la usual y aburrida técnica de contar ovejas para que el cansancio le diese el anhelado sueño. El problema vino después de eso…

**Sueña, soñador despierto. **

**Pareja: Byakuran x Mukuro.**

"−Dicen, doscientas ovejas… trescientas ovejas… mil cuatrocientas noventa y ocho ovejas… diecinueve mil quinientas… ¡Ah! Ese Sou-chan no es nada bueno para recomendar estas cosas. –Se estiró de nuevo en la cama. El soberano de las tierras de Neph, era alguien sumamente apuesto. Sus cabellos eran color blanco, como nubes sin rastro de tormenta. Y sus ojos eran de extraño color piedra amatista. Su piel tan fina como delicada y suave mentón jovial. Sonrisa acostumbrada y un tatuaje en forma de corona, de tres picos, invertida debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

"Siguió así unas millonésimas de veces más. Deseaba con extremo ahínco que algún hada de los sueños lo viese y se apiadase de él. Y no pasó lo que se esperaba, pues, en primer lugar no fue un hada de los sueños lo que se apareció, fue un hombre y, dos, no estaba para apiadarse de su alma devora malvaviscos.

"−Kufufufu, ¿No puede dormir? –Un hombre guapo, ciertamente, de ojos bicolor rojo-azul. Sus cabellos eran largos, al límite de llegar hasta su menuda cintura.

"−¡Bello desconocido-kun! (xD) ¿Pero que haces en mi alcoba? –Se levantaba. El rey estaba sólo en pantalones flojos. El recién llegado vestía ropas negras, consistiendo en pantalones tremendamente ajustados, botas y gabardina con el cuello tatuado con escamas de dragón azul. Su camisa blanca a pesar de ser ligeramente floja, le quedaba tremendamente bien. Y en su mano derecha portaba un bello tridente negro con puntas plateadas.

"−Pasaba por aquí. –Le miró burlón. –Y me pareció escuchar a alguien contando ovejas.

"−¡Eres un hada!

"−¡Claro que no! –Frunció el entrecejo. –Ejemp. Hagamos un trato.

"−Aceptaré lo que sea sí te casas conmigo… -Ofertó acercándosele para agarrarle de la cintura y tomar la pose de un galán apunto de besar a una damisela recién rescatada de un monstruo. Pero en eso, el desconocido, además de sonrojarse alocadamente por aquella cercanía, le golpeó mandándolo al suelo con un puñetazo.

"−Estoy comprometido, rey de asbesto.

"−¿A quién tengo que matar para que me hagas caso? –El rey se sobó el golpe y regresó a su habitual aire burlón. El desconocido enarcó una ceja.

"−Estoy casado con mi deber. –A Byakuran le brillaron los ojos con malicia.

"−Bien, entonces… dime ¿A qué vienes, dulce hada-kun?

"−Puedo ahogarte en el rio sí quiero. –Le amenazó con una mirada fiera.

"−¡Pero que sea en tus brazos, desconocido-kun!" –Al hada… err al oji bicolor le comenzaron a sobresalir las venas del enojo.

"−Bien te mostraré algo para que dejes de contar esas ovejas estúpidas, necesito descansar… dormirás por doce días completos para que se te quite lo hablador.

"−¡¿Eh?! ¡Desconocido-kun, no puedes hacer eso! –Y se apagaron las luces.

"El rey había caído en un pozo oscuro y enorme que se había abierto en el piso alfombrado de su habitación.

"−Auch. –Se sobó las partes nobles. Entreabrió los ojos, la enorme cantidad de luz le había azotado la vista, y apenas se acostumbraba. -¿Dónde estoy? –Miró a todos lados, pero obviamente no reconoció el lugar. Estaba en medio de un enorme prado con pasto en color gris. Y el cielo era de color verde. –Creo que se invirtieron los colores. –Dijo extrañado. Se levantó. –Pero si estoy despierto. –Se detuvo a meditar. -¿Qué será lo que tramará hada-kun?

"−¡Oya! –Escuchó una voz familiar, viró para ver de quién era y aparecía un chico peli índigo con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole uno de sus ojos, dejando a la vista el otro que era de color azul. Tenía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

"−¡Hada-kun! –Se lanzó eufóricamente a su encuentro terminando los dos en el suelo.

"−¡He-Hey! ¡Ba-Bájate! ¡Yo no soy Hada-kun!

"−¿Eh? –Dijo Byakuran, y lo examinó, los ojos de aquel chico eran, ambos, azules. -¿No eres la preciosa hada-kun que vino a casarse conmigo después de escucharme contar ovejas desesperadamente?

"−Gracias al cielo que no. –Contestó el peli índigo. Byakuran le examinó. Suspiró después de unos segundos y sonrió con verdadera maldad. -¿Qu-Qué tengo?

"−¿Dónde es aquí? –Inquirió ignorando lo último. Fingiendo.

"−Sí te bajas, puede que responda a tus preguntas…

Y así lo hizo. El peli índigo respondió al nombre de Mukuro, y llevó al rey Byakuran a su casa.

−Detalles. –Demandó el joven príncipe Hibari. El rubio fue asaltado, de nuevo, por esa fuerte determinación principesca.

−Bueno… Está de más decir que el rey Byakuran deseaba tener "cosillas" nada saludables con aquel chico. –Hibari enarcó una ceja. – El cielo era de color gris ese día y el pastizal de color verde, al parecer cada día los tonos se invertían. Vivía en una choza construida sobre las altas copas de los árboles. Pero no había nadie más.

"−¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? –Preguntó Mukuro mientras subía por las escaleras con Byakuran detrás de él.

"−Hunmm –El albino veía el trasero bien formado del peli índigo. –Dos redondas semanas… -Murmuró –Talves menos.

"−¿De dónde vienes?

"−Del reino de Neph. –Respondió el rey. Pasaron la noche hablando de sus respectivos hogares. Byakuran lo hacía más por pura formalidad que por deseo de conocimiento. Además, debía ganarse la confianza de aquel misterioso chico. Después de que el peli índigo se había quedado dormido, Byakuran se le acercó lentamente, pasando sus finos dedos por las tersas mejillas de algodón...

El cuentacuentos se volvió a aclarar la garganta por décima vez en esos párrafos.

−¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el príncipe.

−Cr-Creo que me enfermaré. –Dijo sin verle al rostro.

−Lo que quieres es escaparte de darme los detalles, y prometiste especificar todo lo que yo quisiera. –le dijo con tono neutro. El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente.

−¿Explicito?

−Explicito. –Respondió Hibari, divertido. Estaba deseando ver cómo reaccionaría Dino al ir dando palabra por palabra lo siguiente. El príncipe quería meter al cuentacuentos en problemas bochornosos.

"Ejemp. Pues después, el rey Byakuran se puso sobre el dormido Mukuro.

"Cubrió ambos cuerpos con una sábana, y así pudo estar toda la noche, o habría podido estar de no ser porque el peli índigo, sorprendido, había despertado y había exigido su libertad. Pero el Rey nunca obedeció, aprovechándose de su fuerza, oprimió más al joven debajo de su cuerpo. Su rodilla derecha fue encajada a la perfección en la entrepierna del oji azul. Cosa que provocó un calofrío exagerado. Una exaltación muda. El peli blanco besaba, sin consentimiento, a Mukuro. El último permanecía con la boca cerrada y ladeaba su rostro para no verle a la cara. Pero Byakuran era más inteligente, aprovechando que tenía un bello cuello expuesto delante de sus blancos y lobunos dientes, se lanzó a morderle cual bestia enfurecida, la herida fue lo suficientemente profunda como para causar un sangrado largo y tedioso. El Rey pasó, lentamente, su lengua por toda la clavícula. El peli índigo se estremeció más. Se sacudió buscando, inútilmente, la salida. El aliento del peli blanco era pesado, fueron los ligerísimos jadeos del rey lo que sacó de los cabales a Mukuro, pues se comenzaba a soltar poco a poco. Y es que las manos del oji amatista se movían con pericia sobre su delgado y caliente cuerpo. Las caricias eran abundantes y deliciosas.

"Súbitamente dejó escapar un gemido corto, y entonces el par de lenguas se prestaron para un juego peligroso y competitivo. Mukuro giró de manera que terminaba sobre el rey. El monarca sonría satisfecho. Sus bocas entreabiertas y sus pechos tomando un ritmo alocado era algo enloquecedor.

"El peli índigo terminaba de desvestir al oji amatista y a sí mismo. Quedando completamente desnudos, se dedicaron a saborear las maravillas del sexo. Las caderas vírgenes se moverían al compas de las valientes penetraciones de Byakuran. Sus manos se entrelazarían cariñosamente lujuriosas sobre el perlado sudor corporal.

"Eso fue amor a primera vista…

"−Hada-kun, no sabes cuánto me alegra haberte conocido. –Le besaba de nuevo con ansía infinita. El peli índigo se sorprendió de saberse descubierto. Byakuran lo sabía desde un principio, y sólo le había seguido el juego para poder disfrutar de la cercanía. –No quiero despertar. –Le aseguró, antes de quedar abrazados.

−¿Al final resultó ser el hada? –Preguntó Hibari. El rubio asintió.

"Al día siguiente fue cuando se enteró de casi todo. Mukuro era un habilidoso hechicero de los sueños. Y ese era su reino. Desde hace muchas noches que estaba buscando un buen sueño que devorar, algo así como pasatiempo nuevo. Había vagado en varias mentes, pero ninguna le satisfacía. Y una noche, se había enamorado de la silueta durmiente del rey. Byakuran había representado algo sumamente atractivo a los ojos del hechicero. Y deseaba comérselo entero, pero estaba su hambre de comida y su hambre de amor ¿Cuál debía escoger? Mukuro siguió observando al monarca de las tierras de Neph por mucho tiempo. Al punto de volverse casi loco; se debe entender el dolor y la frustración del chico por no tener nada de lo que deseaba, si comía el sueño del Rey, éste terminaría congelado como la bella durmiente, y eso era algo que no se podía soportar y sí se aparecía nada más porque le daban ganas corría el riesgo de obtener sólo rechazo. Y entonces, se presentó la solución a sus problemas, o mejor dicho, se le apareció una razón. El Rey no podía dormir. El hechicero había estado en tremendo ayuno pero, con su gran fuerza de voluntad y energía almacenada, se pudo aparecer ante el sorprendido monarca. Al fin podía tocar la ansiada piel de marfil, pero tuvo un choque cultural cuando vio que el Rey se lanzaba sobre él. No supo qué hacer, casi pierde el control de sus acciones, pero decidió continuar firme, y usando toda su reserva de energías, envió al Rey a su mundo. El único lugar dónde podría tener completo poderío.

"Fingió ser alguien más para saber qué tan astuto era el Rey olfateando su esencia. Claro, que pudo haberse convertido en una chica o en alguien más para que la prueba fuera más difícil, pero bien hemos de sospechar que el hechicero ardía en deseos carnales y deseos apasionadamente amorosos, imposibles de contener en un frasco o en un cajón bajo llave.

"Y como resultado obtuvo cosas positivas, la persona que había estado cuidando le respondía, Mukuro vivió felizmente al lado de su rey por cercanas dos semanas.

−¿Y luego? –Preguntó Hibari. El cuentacuentos delató felicidad.

"Un día, antes de que se diera el doceavo crepúsculo, el Rey despertó. Sufrido y acongojado por no entender las cosas. El había deseado con todo su corazón quedarse en el mundo de los sueños. Había planeado declarar su amor a Mukuro el último día, planeaba decirle cuánto lamentaría despedirse de él siquiera un segundo. El rey dejaría todo cuanto poseyera, y si el precio que debía pagar era su muerte, con gusto lo haría. Y no se le había dado tiempo de negociar.

"Y entonces… se dio cuenta de que alguien seguía dormido en su cama, sumido en las dulces sábanas. Le descubrió encontrándose con el ser amado. Mukuro tiernamente dormido deseando seguir soñando. Pero Byakuran no lo dejó. El hechicero se explicó. Habían estado dormidos por doce días y doce noches, tal como había prometido. Todo era real, su amor desde hace tanto tiempo y el sueño de doce crepúsculos, era verdadero.

"−¿Por qué quisiste jugar a todo esto? ¿Y ahora no vas a desaparecer?–Preguntaba extrañado del Rey de Neph. A lo que Mukuro contestó muy calmado:

"−Porque sinceramente, esa noche me hartaste los nervios al contar ovejas, no tenía motivo factible para acercarme a ti, y me encanta verte sufrir, además me daba flojera aparecerme nada más porque sí, quise darme mi importancia. ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo sí fuera yo el que rogara?–Se encogió de hombros. –Y nunca desapareceré, me enamoré de un estúpido mortal cuenta ovejas y, punto aparte, un hechicero que ya no es virgen no puede usar sus poderes nunca más. Así que por tu culpa, estúpido rey de pacotilla, estoy desempleado. –Hibari se echó a reír.

−Eres un mentiroso. –Dijo el príncipe. –Insinúas que todo el cuento fue una artimaña del hechicero para darle una lección al Rey.

−Puede interpretarlo como guste, pera mí fue algo de buen gusto.

−¿O sea que usó todos sus magníficos poderes para poder dejarse follar a gusto? Eso es absurdo.

−Hay una gran diferencia entre tener relaciones nada más por simple calentura y hacer el amor, su alteza. –Hibari se quedó callado y viró la vista.

−No me queda claro… -Murmuró débilmente, al punto que el cuentacuentos casi no le escuchó.

−¿Qué dijo, su majestad?

−No entiendo algo, el beso… no lo supiste explicar.

−¡¿En serio?! –se puso triste. –Ah, Debo mejorar. –Admitió decepcionado.

−Podrías intentarlo. –Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Dino se sorprendió. Guardaron silencio cercano minuto. El rubio se acercó a Hibari lo suficiente como para que sus narices se tocasen. Los dos nerviosos y con un extraño golpeteo en sus corazones fueron suavizando sus labios.

−Así… -Murmuró Dino antes de chocar su boca con la del Rey. Hibari se sorprendió. E intentó retroceder, pero el rubio levantó su mano para tomarlo por la nuca. Ese atrevimiento bastó para que los guardias reaccionaran. Se alebrestaron e intentaron apartarlos, pero Hibari, su rey, les detuvo sin mirarlos, el consentimiento era tácito. El príncipe pasaba sus delgados y lozanos brazos por el cuello del moreno. Y así, profundizaron el beso.

−¿De qué va el próximo? –Preguntó el Rey apartándose, dejando idiota al oji pardo.

−De… -Intentó recuperar la calma. –Del primer beso de un estudiante, uno que estaba enamorado, a su única manera, de un maestro gruñón y que se pasaba diciendo "Te morderé hasta la muerte"


End file.
